Metaphor of life
by lunarstar07
Summary: Life is like and ocean, Endless and unpredictable ... 4 of 4. AC KL DM SS
1. What is life?

Metaphor of life

_Ahhh, it has been such a nice long break I don't intend to stop but I suddenly got this inspiration so.. TADA (: Nonetheless, enjoy. :D_

'Argh! Life sucks! It so freaking screwed up!' I screamed, tugging at my blond locks, clearly frustrated. There were so many problems going on in ORB and I was just about to explode, even Kisaka didn't want to come near me. I banged my fist onto the table angrily, truthfully, I didn't know what was making me so angry.. Was it the problems coming up? Or the fact that I just couldn't handle them? Taking in a deep breath, I got ready to start screaming at the top of my lungs but just then a gentle knock resounded from the door. Looking up, I was just about to hurl out all sorts of words at the person, only to find two gentle emerald eyes staring straight at me.

'Now what's wrong?' He asked, his voice seeming so reassuring and calm.

'Life is being shitty again' I sighed, whenever I was with him, I couldn't bring myself to lie to him, no matter how much I wanted to.

'Shitty huh? If that's your metaphor of life, You won't go very far…'

'No another lecture please…'

He laughed softly, despite my reply, I wanted him to carry on, because his words always seemed to make sense and make me feeling better again, just like a candle in the night, leading my towards the correct path.

'Let's just say… Different people have their own perspective of life. Some think of life as a roller coaster, with its ups and downs. Some think of life as a court, where justice will always prevail. Whereas others may think of it as a garden, where you reap whatever you sow. Some may think of life as a classroom, where you learn new things everyday. Whereas for me, I think life is a journey, sometimes we travel too fast to take in the scenery. Sometimes its better to take life slowly, enjoying the scenery around us. Since life is a journey, why not seat back and enjoy the ride?'

'… I guess, I agree'

'If you think your life is shitty, then your life _will _ be shitty. So why not be optimistic and think of life as a more fun thing?'

I smiled at him. Yet another of Athrun Zala's famous lectures to wake me up.

------------------------------------

I looked at his back as he walked into the airport with the red headed girl beside him. They seemed so happy together.

_Life is a journey huh? _

They seemed to have such a nice future ahead of them.

What about us?

Is there a future for us?

Will there _ever_ be a future for us?

Know what, Athrun? I don't want to know the answer unless your answer is yes.

'Athrun, Meyrin. I wish you two all the best' I said softly as I turned away from the couple who were headed towards the PLANTS. 'I think life is a battlefield, It doesn't matter who wins, because in the end, both parties are losers'

_Because I lost you, Athrun_

------------------------------------

_ Hope you enjoyed it! I may write a continuation, with the other characters and their metaphors of life (: We'll see about it, but for now, _

The End. lunarstar07


	2. Peace we derserved

Metaphor of life

_ I decided to carry on! Its going to be a four part story, focusing on a different pair/character. So here's number two.(: Enjoy!_

------------------------------------

The children were asleep, everything seemed so quiet and serene, so … peaceful. That's how life was like for Lacus and Kira ever since the second war ended, everything went back to normal and they found themselves back at the orphanage with the children, who had brought so much joy and laughter in their lives, their innocence never ceasing to amuse them. In the day, they spent time teaching the children some basics, playing with them although they always seemed to mess up the whole house, their laughter echoing through the house made every worth it. Night was a different thing, it was quiet and peaceful as the children slept, it was only at night that the pair would sit down and think, think about their future, the present, their disturbing past. The war was over, past tense, it was all in the past, but it made a great impact on everyone, leaving a scar which could never be erased.

The pair sat in the balcony looking at the stars while Lacus hummed simple melody which seemed to naturally just flow through her lips.

'You know Kira, Athrun asked me something today, He told me to go think over about my Metaphor of life, what I see life as…'

Kira turned to look at her, slightly stunned at the sudden topic.

'I thought about it hard, I think… Life is our own song. We weave our own songs, our own melody and sing the lyrics from our heart. Just like how we weave our own future, because we have the _freedom_ to do so. Words can be the best weapon in a war…'

Kira stared at her for a minute in awe, and then thought over what she said. They both we just sitting there staring at the sky, enjoying the silence when Kira broke it.

'Life… is a race. An extremely competitive race. The first lap starts out easy but gradually gets tougher. If one gets too arrogant and sprints at the start, he wouldn't hold on till the end. Once we start out on the race.. we cannot back out of it, all we can do is persevere on because as long as we know we have given our best, at the end, we'll be given the rest and _peace_ we deserved.'

'Peace… Yeah…'

------------------------------------

_ . I know the first paragraph seemed weird, I was actually trying to show how their lives in now and although the war is over, they've haven't forgotten about it, how it would be etched in their memories forever _

_I chose a song for Lacus because I thought.. it suited her more. Well for Kira, it was kind of random. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! 3_

The End. lunarstar07


	3. Cookie!

Metaphor of life

_Part two : Featuing, Dearka and Miriallia_

------------------------------------

The young brunette was in her kitchen in her apartment in ORB that she and her husband, Dearka had recently bought after managing to persuade him to stay in ORB instead of the PLANTS. She was mindlessly mixing the cookie batter, obviously concentrating on something. Her husband entered to house, surprised that she didn't answer to his knocks on the door. He entered the kitchen and gently put his arms around her waist, making her jump.

"You're back."

"You don't seem happy that I'm back!" He teased, slightly pouting.

"Of course I'm happy! Its just that.. I was rather preoccupied over something just now…" She replied.

"Do enlighten me!"

She gently elbowed him in the ribs before her face once again turned serious.

"Life… Its so fragile, you may be living today, but who knows whether you'll be alive the next? Its so unpredictable and fragile as if the slightest touch my just break it apart. That's way, after the war, I became a photographer. I wanted to capture precious memories of people with their loved ones, because who knows when they'll die? Everything will eventually come to an end, but photographs, they bring back memories, both happy and sad and proves that that person _lived_ and was happy."

The both of them stood silent for a minute, Dearka had never one heard Miriallia talk about the war or what Life was to her, this talk made him cherish her even more. Miriallia broke the silence, "So… what _is_ life? What is this thing that can may one extremely happy but at the same time can drive one into depression?"

Dearka squeezed her hand before turning back into his playful self, fingering with the cookie batter.

"Life is a cookie! It all starts with the basics, like flour and all, slowly adding other ingredients into your life. After preparation, we put it all into good use in the oven. Give yourself time and 'pop' comes out a delicious cookie, evidence of your hard work. Not to mention how finger-licking, deliciously yummilious it is! Extra effort and ingredients like chocolate chips with enhance the result! Chocolate Chip Cookies are simple to die for!"

Miriallia laughed, poking him in the ribs teasingly.

"When will you ever grow up, Dearka!"

"Hmmm, Maybe tomorrow… If I feel like it!"

------------------------------------

_"If life is a cookie, friends are the chocolate chips"_

The End. lunarstar07


	4. Unpredictable

Metaphor of life

_Last and final part of the story, Featuring : Shinn and Stellar_

------------------------------------

Standing at the cliff where it all started. His ruby eyes stared blankly at the endless ocean, relishing the cool breeze, faintly tasting the salt from the ocean. With an occasional squawk from the seagulls and the sound of when the water slapping against the shore, things couldn't get any better.

Shinn Asuka, found himself once again at the cliff where he had seen the blonde dance happily away. He found himself here one time too many, whenever he thought of the war or of his family, he would come here and sit for awhile before leaving with a gentle smile on his face.

The view was beautiful, stunning, exhilarating. Standing at the end, feeling the soothing wind run through your air, blowing all your troubles away become a routine. He slowly made his way down the cliff, borrowing a small boat from a fisherman, what he always did; he made his way to the cave where he had been stranded in months ago, where he had promised to protect her.

_But he didn't_

Stepping into the cave again, memories seeped back into his mind as he closed his eyes. Memories of a certain blonde hair girl, whose amethyst eyes were so captivating and her voice so soothing. From the time he met her here, to the time he found in the Gaia, till the time he returned her to the Earth Alliance, till the time, he saw her get killed _right in front of his eyes._

He had broken the promise; he had failed to protect her. She was just a girl, afraid of war and to die, who found herself in the battlefield one time too many. Confused and Scared. _Just like him_

Opening his eyes, tears slowly streamed down his face, a small curve forming on his face.

_Ever though what life is ?_

He had merely brushed Athrun off, telling him that he didn't know, didn't care, and didn't want to. But truthfully, this thought had lingered in his mind the past few days, what was he fighting for? Was it for revenge? Was that what his life was all about? He had found himself here, thinking about it. Now, he had gotten his answer, sitting down like how he had done with her, he said softly, pushing back the tears.

"Life is like an ocean. Endless and Dangerous yet at the same time peaceful and soothing. It could be a prefect storm at one time and a gentle tide at another. Unpredictable like an ocean, that's what life, is unpredictable."

_Just like you, Stellar._

-----------------------------------

_I love stellar 3 I adore that pair. Oh well, it has been fun:D_

_Here's a small summary. _

_Chapter one: Journey, Roller Coaster, Court, Garden, Classroom and Battlefield_

_Chapter two: Song, Race_

_Chapter three: Cookie_

_Chapter four: Ocean_

_So what's your metaphor:D Bye for now! Won't hurt to take sometime to go think-think (;_

The End. lunarstar07


End file.
